Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to audiovisual systems and, more specifically, to a position-based interactive performance system.
Description of the Related Art
Disc jockeys commonly orchestrate presentations that feature audiovisual content, such as variety shows, concerts, and performances at raves. Notably, a primary responsibility of many disc jockeys, also known as DJs, is to select and play music for audiences in a variety of settings (e.g., nightclubs, stadiums, auditoriums, etc.). Ideally, during a performance, the DJ monitors the reactions of the audience and tailors the selection and presentation (e.g., volume, audio mixing, etc.) of the music to increase audience interest. In addition to controlling the music, the DJ often supplements the performance using a variety of techniques, such as engaging the audience verbally, strategically controlling lighting, creating special effects, etc.
To enable the DJ to efficiently perform the multitude of tasks involved in creating a rich sensory experience, a DJ console provides a variety of functionality that facilitates customized control of DJ equipment. For instance, the DJ console may enable the DJ to mix audio tracks, control the volume of individual speakers, adjust the tempo of the music, generate fog, dim lighting, etc.
Because the DJ console enables the DJ to more efficiently create a desired sensory experience, the DJ often feels compelled to remain at the DJ console. Although remaining at the DJ console may be acceptable at relatively small gatherings, at other events, such as live performances in arenas, remaining stationary may prevent the DJ from effectively monitoring the audience. Consequently, the audience at such events may become disengaged. Further, audience disengagement may reduce the overall quality of the performance, potentially offsetting any benefits provided by the DJ console.
In order to leverage the versatility provided by the DJ console without “trapping” the DJ at the DJ console, some DJs perform in conjunction with sound engineers. For example, and without limitation, the DJ may interact freely with the audience, while the sound engineer operates the DJ console. However, such an arrangement not only relies on the sound engineer but also reduces the ability of the DJ to dynamically tune the performance to the audience.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for controlling disc jockey equipment.